


这是一个友善的女神

by HUANG_XUE_LI



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Digital Art, Drawing, Fanart
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25078909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HUANG_XUE_LI/pseuds/HUANG_XUE_LI
Summary: 这是一个旧的画。2015年？我用仂MSPaint来画。
Kudos: 4





	这是一个友善的女神




End file.
